PARANOiA (song)
This article is about the song PARANOiA. For the song series of the same name, see PARANOiA. Song Information Original Version Artist: 180 BPM: 180 (169.81-183.67) Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE Video Type: Full First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution (1998) Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution GB for Game Boy Color (in 8-bit) *Dance Dance Revolution NA CS *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX CS *Dancing Stage EuroMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution KONAMIX *Dancing Stage PARTY EDiTiON *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 *Dancing Stage Max *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ PARANOiA Pack *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) DanceDanceRevolution Greatest Hits Pack *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars Length: 1:39 X-Special Ver. Artist: 180 BPM: 180 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:39 Lyrics Soundbites include "Sound!", "Feel so good", and "Bring it on down!". Song Connections/Remixes *PARANOiA is part of the PARANOiA series of songs. The other songs are: **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, from Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, from Dance Dance Revolution CS. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', from Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, from Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, from Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, from Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, from DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA Revolution by CLIMAX of MAXX 360, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *R10K by tiger YAMATO borrows some soundbites from PARANOiA. *An 8-bit version of PARANOiA was made specifically for Dance Dance Revolution GB. **Dance Dance Revolution GB also had an 8-bit version of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~, under the title PARANOiA MAX. **An 8-bit remix of yet another PARANOiA song, PARANOiA Rebirth, appears in Dance Dance Revolution GB2. Trivia *PARANOiA has been considered a staple song of the DanceDanceRevolution series. *PARANOiA is considered by many to be a "boss" song in that it was accessible as a special Final Stage song in the original DDR. *The Expert and Challenge charts for PARANOiA Revolution borrow from PARANOiA during the 180 BPM section. **The Single Basic chart also uses a portion of the middle part of PARANOiA in order of difficulty: Basic, Difficult, and Expert. *PARANOiA is the first MISSION Stage 05 unlock on DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars. These objectives must be completed in order to unlock PARANOiA: *#Get 60 combos or more on AFRONOVA on Beginner. *#Clear MAX 300 on Basic with a score of 540,000 or higher. *#Get a B or better on LOVE THIS FEELIN' on Beginner. *#Get a C or better on STILL IN MY HEART on Difficult. *In DDR Dance Wars, the BPM is displayed as 180-183 since the BPM is actually not a flat 180, according to the DDR SuperNOVA game data. However, this has since been corrected. *A special Challenge chart for PARANOiA, titled PARANOiA(X-Special), can be found on DDR arcade versions starting with DDR X. On DDR X, it is unlocked by getting a AA or better on any song in the DDR 1stMIX folder before the Final Stage. AAing it as an Extra Stage unlocks TRIP MACHINE(X-Special). *Post-DDR X, PARANOiA's Double Difficult chart is actually harder than its Double Expert chart (Level 13 vs Level 11). This is likely due to the more difficult pad transitions in the Difficult chart. This is the first song to do this. *As mentioned above, PARANOiA's BPM is not a flat 180. There are many little changes throughout the song. **Oddly enough, the 8-bit version from Dance Dance Revolution GB actually does run at a constant tempo. ***However, that constant tempo is actually 175.37 BPM, not 180 BPM. Gallery Paranoia-jacket.png|Album art. PARANOIA.png|DDRMAX2-SuperNOVA2 banner. PARANOiA_(DDR_X).png|DDR X banner. PARANOiA-bg.png|Background. Background Video Category:Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:X-Special Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:DDR GB Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:DDR 1st Mix Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Songs with BPM Errors